I wanna hold your hand
by theSparKILLER
Summary: Owen Milligan is a single father, Maya Matlin is a single mother. Is this friendship? Is this love? Will they be able to put their feelings out online? Will they take a chance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This story is all from the madness that is my mind. I have no affiliation with Degrassi or epitome. I hope you enjoy. As always reviews are welcome.

Things you need to know:

Owen is 28, and Maya is 25. It's been 10 years since they last saw each other. Tris and Maya made up, but were never close again. Tris lives in NYC. Maya and Zig lived in British Columbia after they married. Maya's family is all in California and due to her mother and Katie's medical conditions they don't visit often. Zigs was still estranged from his family, so they never met Maya or Harper. Anya's family is still in Lissie's life, but have moved to the States. So, they only visit a few times a year. Owen's parents still live near Degrassi (an hour away in this story) and are very active in Lissie's life. Lissie has long dark hair, and blue eyes like Owen, but has Anya's bubbly personality. Harper looks a lot like Maya, but with long dark hair and blue eyes. Neither Owen or Maya have dated since Anya and Zigs passing. Owen, had briefly played Pro Hockey for the Maple leafs, and Now is a coach for semipro team. Maya is a cellist for the Toronto orchestra. Both inherited a decent amount of money from life insurance, where they're able to live comfortably, and spend a decent amount of time home with their girls.

Chapter 1.

Maya's POV

My 5AM alarm is blaring in my ear, it had been an extremely rough night. Harper, had been up half the night coughing. I finally got her to take her cough medicine, but she still had a hard time going to sleep. I broke down, and let her sleep with me. After Zig died she stayed in my bed, it was hard for both us to sleep for a long time.

Harper had just turned 3 when Zig died, and is getting ready to turn 5 in soon, I can't believe he has been gone almost 2 years. I miss him so much, and I'm so afraid Harper won't remember him. She was so young, she loves to hear stories about him, and she's proud that her daddy was a brave hero.

I dreamt of him last night, but I dream of him nearly every night. I hear Harper coughing, I roll over and rub her for head, she is burning up with fever. I sigh, and roll out of bed trying not to disturb her. The air in our house is cool, too cool. I check the thermostat, 51°. I mess with the dial on the furnace isn't kicking on. I grab my phone, to search for heating and cooling repair service.

"Mommy! " Harper's pitiful voice crys. I see her sitting on the edge of the bed vomiting. I stop what I'm doing and run to her. I hold her dark hair out of the way and rub her back till she's finished. I gag as I clean up the floor, after I get dressed, and get her clean warm pajamas and we head out to the doctors office.

The wind is so cold it feels like it will cut you in half. I hold her head into my chest as I carry her to the car, I buckle her in and head out. It takes about 30 minutes to drive in to town to the doctors. It's fairly early on a Saturday morning, yet there are several people ahead of us. I sign her in and we wait.

After an hour we're finally called back. The doctor tells me it's just a virus and prescribes antibiotics and a stronger cough medicine than what I've been giving her. I thank him and I head out to the pharmacy, we pick up her medicine, groceries and start back home.

She's sound asleep in the back of the car when I hit a pothole. I hear a horrible screeching sound, I see sparks flying as I try not to panic, and navigate the car to the side of the road. Once, I get over I sigh and see Harper had remained asleep the whole time. After I center myself I get out to check the damage. The back tire is ripped to shreads. I pop my trunk and get out the jack. I have never changed a tire before, but I knew I had to.

Owen's POV

"Yeah, mom. The doctor said it was just a virus. He put her on some meds, and she just needs to rest for a few days and she'll be her sassy little self in no time." I tell my mom on the phone as I head back to the house.

"Daddy, can we stop for a ginger ale?" "sure thing, Lissie." I tell my baby girl. I chuckle under my breath, as I look for a place to turn around. It's little things like this that remind me of Anya, the closest place to grab a drink is about 15 minutes the other way. Anya , would always wait till we passed a place, before deciding she wanted to go there. I use to tease her that we put more miles on the car turning around than actually driving. I miss Anya so much, but at least I have Lissie.

As I turn around, I see a young girl getting a jack out of her trunk. I wonder if everything is okay, I slow down and it looks like she has everything under control, so I drive on. If Lissie wasn't sick I'd definitely stop to offer assistance, but this girl looked like she knew what she was doing.

After getting Lissie her ginger ale and a few other groceries we head back home. It's starting to snow, it's the big soft snowflakes that you can just sit and watch fall. I think of Anya again, she was always mesmerized by the snow falling.

I see the car with the flat still there on the side of the road. I slow down and see the jack partially under the car, and the lady holding a little girl who looks about Lissie's age. I see the little girl is getting sick on the roadside.

"Hey, honey. These people need some help, do you think you feel up to sitting in the car for a bit so daddy can help them." I ask my daughter. "Yes, daddy. You have to help them." she replies. She has Anya's kind heart, and it makes me proud.

I pull up in front of them, and get out to offer assistance. "You need some help with that tire?" I ask. "Yes, please." the woman says as she puts her daughter back into the car. When she turns around and I can finally see her face, I smile. "Maya!" I question. "Owen?" she says as she runs up and gives me a hug. "It's so good to see you! " she adds. "It's good to see you to. Let's get you and that baby back on the road." I tell her as I jack up the car.

"Maya, I hate to tell you this, but the rim is bent, and it looks likeyou may have bent the frame a bit. You're going to need to call a tow truck. I don't feel like it's safe for you to drive until a mechanic has checked it out. Go call a tow truck and I'll give you two a ride home." I tell her and she gets in the car.

"Damn it I left in such a hurry, I took off without my phone. " she tells me. "No, problem." I say going to retrieve my phone and check on Lissie. "Did you save the day daddy? " she asks. I laugh and tell her, "no not yet. That lady is an old friend of daddy's and we're going to give her and her daughter a ride home. Her daughter is very sick and her car is too broken for daddy to fix." "is she sick like me?" she questions. "I think so baby." I reply. "Give her one of my ginger ales, it makes me feel better." she tells me. I smile "great idea dollbaby." I tell her.

I grab the ginger ale and phone and walk back to Maya, who is now sitting in her car to get warm. I knock on the window she opens the door. "Here for the little one." I say handing her a ginger ale. "Thank you." she says with a smile. "I'll call my uncle Jim to come get the car, you get your daughter and anything you need loaded into my car and we'll take you wherever you need to go." I tell her and she gives me greatful smile.

"Oh, Owen! I have a trunk full of groceries! " Maya tells me unbuckling her daughter. "Thats fine I should have room. You guys get in and I'll get the groceries if you just pop the trunk. I tell her as I dial uncle Jim's number.

I'm off the phone by the time Maya has her daughter out and is getting the car seat out. I open the door of my truck to help her in. "Hi! I'm Lissie! Daddy said your his friend, and your daughter is sick, I'm sick too what's your names?" Lissie rattles off in one long breath. She has always been very social, another Anya trait. Maya just smiles. "My name is Maya, and this is Harper. I'm so sorry that you're sick." she tells Lissie.

Maya gets Harper buckled in and I get about 12 bags of groceries loaded in the back about the time uncle Jim pulls in with the tow truck. I talk to uncle Jim for a few minutes and uncle Jim gets her keys and takes her contact information, and we head out.

Maya gives me her address, she only lives a few blocks away from Lissie and me. I wonder how we haven't ran into each other before now. I pull into Maya's drive, and she gets out to and gets Harper. "Maya? May I please use your bathroom? " Lissie asks. "Of course." Maya replies.

I unbuckle Lissie and she goes with Maya in the house, I load my arms with Maya's groceries and follow behind. "Maya it's freezing in here." I say when I walk in. "Dang it! I forgot to call the furnace repair company! " she sighs. "I can take a look if you want. You can't have a sick child in the cold" I tell her. "Owen, you've already did so much." she sighs. "It's no problem, really. When Anya and I bought the house ours went out all the time, I got pretty good at fixing till we could replace it with a new one." I tell her. She smiles and shows me to the basement, and brings me a tool box.

I don't know how long I'd been down there working , when Maya came down with a cup of coffee. "I almost have it." I tell Maya as she hands me the mug. "It's getting late, I'm sure Anya is worried about you." she tells me. I take a deep breath, before I spoke. "Anya, passed away." I tell her avoiding eye contact. There was a long awkward pause. "I'm sorry Owen." she finally says all teary eyed. "I miss her, but I have Lissie, she's my world." I tell her as the furnace kicks on.

I turn around, and smile very proud of my accomplishment. I see Maya with tears rolling down her cheek. "Maya, are you okay? " I question. "How long has she been gone? " she asks. I don't like talking about it still to this day, but I knew I had to. "Almost 5 years, she died during Lissie's birth. An embolism." I reply in a hushed tone. "Zig, has been gone almost two years. He was shot on duty during a robbery at a convenience store. " Maya sobs. I pull her into a hug, trying to calm her. I know how she feels, how much she is hurting, how no words can comfort her, how much it takes just to keep going every day.

After several minutes Maya calms down and we both head up stairs. I smile when I see 2 sleeping girls on the couch holding hands. They had been watching Cinderella wrapped up in blankets. "I made them both a bowl of chicken noodle soup, I hope you don't mind they both said they were hungry." Maya tells me, and I thank her.

I look around, I see boxes everywhere. Maya must of noticed, and tells me they just moved in about a week ago. "Did you move here to be closer to your family? " I question knowing it's about an hour away from where we both grew up in Toronto. "No, my parents moved to California about 7 years ago. Katie found her a good doctor there. Her MS has really progressed, and Katie was diagnosed, not too long after Zigs death. We don't see them much. Travel is hard for them, and it's expensive. " she tells me. "My parents are still in the house I grew up in. Tris is in New York still trying to catch a break on Broadway. I thought about moving closer to home after Anya passed away, but Lissie and I are happy here." I tell her.

"Well, I better get her home so she can rest. Doctors orders." I tell Maya after looking at the clock. Maya nods, "yes, we are under doctors orders to rest aa well." she laughs. I give her my number. "If you need anything, it might be a few days before your car is fixed, please call. We live about 3 blocks away, it will be no problem! " I tell her. "Thank you!" she replies and I pick up Lissie and head towards the door, before I open it. "I mean it Maya if you two need anything, call me." I tell her. "It was nice seeing you Owen, thank you for everything." she replies. I smile, and nod and we leave.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a week since we ran into Maya and Harper, not to sound like a stalker, but I had drove by a few times just to check to see if she had her car back. Maya had really grown into a beautiful young woman. Idk why I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Good morning Daddy! " Lissie smiles walking in the kitchen. "Good morning, my lady." I reply sitting a plate of French toast in front of her. She, giggles and thanks me with a kiss on the cheek. "Did you get it daddy? " Lissie questions. "Yes, doesn't daddy get you the tickets every year?" I reply. "You are the best daddy ever! " she tells me as I pull 4 tickets out of my pocket for Disney's Princesses on Ice. "Now, who are you inviting? I'm sure Aunt Holly J. and Aunt Fiona are dying to put their tiaras on, or maybe Nana and uncle Tris?" I ask. "Can we ask Harper and Maya?" Lissie inquires. "That's a great idea." I tell her. "Harper likes princesses too, and Maya is pretty like Cinderella. Don't you think so daddy?" she questions. "Maya is pretty." I answer awkwardly. As Lissie goes back to her breakfast.

Around noon Lissie had convinced me to take her shopping for a new princess dress to wear and out to lunch. "Daddy, let's stop and see if Harper and Maya can go with us on Saturday." she requests as we load up in the car. I follow her orders and drive to Maya's, I see her car there so I know they're home.

I knock on the knock on the door and Lissie twirls around in anticipation. "Owen, Lissie! It's nice to see you. Please, come in." Maya greets us. I thank Maya and she offers me a seat as Harper runs into the living room to see who is here. "Lissie, would you like to ask Maya and Harper a question? " I remind her as she's hugging Harper. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Maya will you and Harper please come to see the princess with us?" she says jumping up and down. I give Maya a run down of all the details, and she tells Lissie they'd love to go. Harper and Lissie are twirling around holding hands in excitement. Maya, giggles a bit watching the girls play.

"Maya, will you please come with us to pick out princess dresses, and have lunch with my daddy." Lissie asks, causing me to about choke. Did my 4 year old daughter just ask Maya to go on a date with me? I fumble around for words hoping Maya didn't think I put Lissie up to this. "We were going to buy a new dress, and well, you know I'm not very good at this kind of stuff... Maybe you could help out? I'll buy you lunch for your troubles." I finally get out. "That sounds like fun." Maya said looking at Harper for approval.

"Let me get Harper ready, and fix her hair, and we'll be ready." Maya tells Lissie. "Oh, Maya can you fix mine too? Daddy can't work hair ties very good." Lissie exclaimed. "Of course."Maya laughs and I just shrug my shoulders, in defeat.

I sat on the couch waiting for about 15 minutes before Maya and the girls appeared. "Look Daddy! Braids!" Lissie squealed, turning around to show me two braids tied with purple ribbon. "Very pretty baby! " I tell her looking and Maya to thank her. "And you look very pretty too Harper." I told her as she blushed shyly. Her hair in two braids with pink ribbon. She was dressed similar to Lissie bith girls in black leggings and boots, Lissie in a purple polka dot long top, and Harper in a pink plaid long top. They could pass as sisters, both with long dark hair and sparkly blue eyes. Maya helps Harper into her coat , while I help Lissie, Maya puts on her coat and grabs her purse and keys.

She gets Harper's car seat and buckles her up, "so, ladies should we eat first or shop first?" I question. "Shop first! " Lissie exclaimed! Harper was giggling "yay! Shopping." she chanted. "Okay, where will we be shopping at today?" I ask. "The mall with the doll store!" Lissie shouted. "That mall is 2 hours away, maybe Maya and Harper have other plans." I answer. "Mommy doesn't have anything until Thursday! " Harper adds in. I look at Maya and she's just smiling. "Daddy, you promised me a doll for my birthday, it's almost my birthday! Harper has ine and it's beautiful! " Lissie tells me, and I look back in the rearview, and see Harper holding a doll that looks a lot like her, lovingly in her arms. "If it's okay with Maya we will go, but it's a long drive, we need to eat first." I say and Maya nods. I now have 2 little girls cheering in my backseat.

I pull over at the first non fastfood restaurant I see. I tell the hostess that there is 4 of us, and she seats us, and takes our drink orders.

Lissie order a grilled cheese and green beans, Harper chicken strips and broccoli, Maya a grilled chicken salad, and I order a club sandwich and fries. The girls are coloring on their menus that the waitress brought them. Maya was sitting quietly watching over the girls. I suddenly felt nervous, Maya looked so beautiful, was I falling for her? I asked myself.

After we finished Maya takes the girls to the washroom to clean up after arguing over paying their share of the bill, and I go up to the counter to pay. "Hey, coach Milligan! I hope everything was satisfactory." the girl greets me. I know I've seen her before, but I can't quite remember how I know her. "Everything was wonderful." I reply. "I'm Brody Browns girlfriend, we met at the team awards banquet last year." she tells me. "Yes, I'm sorry. I knew we'd meet, but it had slipped my mind." I tell her handing her my credit card. "Your family is absolutely beautiful, your daughters are just darling." she says as she hands me my card and my receipt. I just smiled and nodded my head.

We arrived at the mall, it wasn't too crowded for a Saturday, Lissie latched on to my hand and Harper Maya's. Lissie lead the way to the doll store, practically dragging me. Harper held tight to her doll as we entered the store. The store was a complete sensory overload, dolls were everywhere. They had any outfit you could imagine, pets, beds, glasses. Lissie made her way to the dolla that were supposed to look like your child, Maya picked up one, and held it out. "This one could be your twin! " she told her hold a doll with dark wavey hair and blue eyes. "Oh, daddy please for my birthday? !? " Lissie shreaked. I nodded and smiled. "That's your birthday present! Don't be disappointed at your party if you don't get another toy from daddy." I tell her. And she hugged the doll jumping up and down with excitement. "Now why don't you girls pick out an outfit and then we can go find princess dresses for next weekend." I tell Harper and Lissie they both rush off taking Maya with them to find the perfect outfit.

After I pay Lissie requested that I take a picture of her and Harper with their dolls in front of a large store display. I obligated, as two little girls hugged their dolls tight with smiles that looked like they'd just won the lottery. "Send them to Auntie Fiona, please daddy." she requests and I do.

After a day of shopping two happy girls were sound asleep in the car. It was just Maya and I, and I always felt nervous when it was just the two of us. "When is Lissie's birthday? "Maya inquires. "December 5th, it's such a bittersweet day." I sigh. "I know what you mean, Harper's birthday is December 10th, and Zig was killed on the 12th." Maya confesses.

"It's hard, being without them, Anya was so excited to be a mother. I remember the day we picked out her name, Alissa Noelle. Anya wanted her to have the same initials as her, even wanted her to start with an A, and with an A. I teased her about naming her Amelia… Millie Milligan, but Anya insisted on Alissa. She never even got to hold her. One minute my life is perfect, the next it's all upside down, and my wife is gone. I'm left alone with a helpless little girl, if it wasn't for Lissie I truly think I would of gave up." I tell Maya, with pain in my heart.

Maya, puts her hand on mine, I notice now that I'm shaking and choking back tears. "I know, I've lost Zig, and I lost Cam. Remember? " she whispers. Her hand is comforting. I try so hard not to show emotion, but there's something about Maya, that makes it okay, maybe it's because she understands. She's lost both her high school boyfriend, and her husband.

We continue to make small talk for the ride home, we mainly talk about the girls, and their upcoming birthdays, and a little about are jobs. It's about 11pm when I pull into Maya's drive, we had made are arrangements for next Saturday's show, and for them to join us on Sunday for Lissie's party. We say our goodbyes, I want more than anything to kiss her, but I don't want to mistake her kindness for something more.

I go home and think about her all night… am I falling in love? Is this just friendship? Am I just lonely? I question myself. All I know is no matter what this is, I need her to be part of my life, and so does Lissie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fiona' s POV

"Auntie Fi!" Lissie squeals as I walk through the door. She jumps in my arms, and Owen kisses me on the cheek, then tells me he'll get my luggage from my car. He knows me all too well, that I have more than the one bag I carried in with me. Lissie drags me into her room to show me her new doll, she's had talked so passionately about during our phone calls the last week.

"She's beautiful Lissie." I tell her as she rambles on and on about her shopping trip with Harper and Maya. Owen brings my luggage into the guestroom and checks to see we're alright so he can run into town to pick up dinner for us. I give him a nod, and tell him to be safe. I'm excited to get some girl talk in with Lissie.

"So, as your official godmother, you know it's my job to make your birthday come true." I tell her and she smiles, I can tell she's put a lot of thought into this year's wish. Her smile slowly turns to a frown, and tears full her sweet little eyes. "Lis, what's wrong?" I question embracing her my arms. I feel tears filling my eyes, I hate see my girl sad, and she never crys alone with Auntie Fi around.

She takes a deep breath and rests her head on my shoulder, she silent for a few moments as carefully finds her words. " I miss mommy, tell me about her." She asks. " well, your mommy was beautiful inside and out. She was very kind to everyone. Just like you are. She was so excited when she found out you were growing inside her. She always wanted to be a mother, and both her and daddy loved you from day one." I tell her gently rocking her in my lap, I take the picture of Anya from her nightstand and she holds it to her chest. "I love her." She sighs… "and she loves you Alissa Noelle."

After a few moments she's calm, she stays with her head tucked in my shoulder. "Now, tell Auntie Fi your birthday wish." I whisper to her. She puts her mouth to my ear and says, "I want Maya to be my new mommy."

Owen's POV

I awake around 7am and hit my treadmill, and start my morning workout. As I'm just starting to break a sweat, I hear the front door shut. I rush out to the living room to see my baby brother standing there. "Tris!" I exclaim, not expecting him until this evening.

"Hey, bro!" He greets me with a big hug. " you're here early." I state. " yeah, just was really feeling homesick. I needed my family." He tells me. "Everything alright?" I question. "Yeah, no, just been a bit disconnected. I bombed two auditions, and one was for Eli' s new play. After working with him in high school, I know he expects more, and I feel flat. My performance was less than fab." He complains sinking down on the couch. "I'm sure you did great." I respond trying to comfort him.

"I'll be fine after a few days home, and Princesses on Ice with my favorite girl." He tells me. "About that Tris... I think I'm going to go with Lissie this year." I tell him rubbing the back of my neck. " really? So, you, mom and Fiona are taking her this year?" He asks. I stutter, trying to find my words, knowing he will pry and want more details. " Lissie' s friend Harper and her mother will be joining us." I finally get out. "Omg! You have a crush… you have to tell me everything about Harper's mom. Starting with her name." He gushes. I stand and start pacing the floor nervously. "Maya. Novak." I say quietly. He gives me a confusing look. Then like a ton of bricks it hits him. "OMG! MAYA NOVAK AS IN MAYA MATLIN, MAYA NOVAK?" he shrieks. I nod my head yes.

I start making breakfast, and Tris takes his bags to the den so he can use the pull out sofa for a few days. I figure Lissie and Fiona would be up soon, especially with Tris' little outburst. I start mixing batter for pancakes, when Tris in and offers to help. He doesn't say anymore about Maya, as Lissie and Fiona join us in the kitchen.

After breakfast, I grab a shower. Fiona and Tris start getting Lissie ready, Maya and Harper will be here around 11am. I went through my closet, trying to find button down. I could feel my heart race even tho it wasn't a date, I felt like it was. I look across the room to see a picture of me and Anya on our wedding day setting on the dresser. I pick it up and collapse in my bed. "Anya, I miss you. You are still the best part of me. Right now I'm scared... I like her, Lissie likes her… what do I do?" I ask if though she could answer me. "She'd want you and Lissie to be happy Owen." Fiona says coming over to the bed and putting her arms around me. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. I can never repay you Fiona." I tell her. "Anya was one of my best friends, it was hard on all of us, but Owen we're family now. Like it or not we're stuck with each other." She says smiling. Fiona gets up and searches my closet and pulls out a dark blue button down, and black striped tie. "Wear this it will bring out your eyes. Girls notice eyes, Maya will be smitten when she sees you." She tells me. "Thanks." I reply. Fiona smiles and heads out so I can get dressed.

I'm finishing up getting ready when I hear the doorbell ring, head out and see Maya standing in the living room, she is embracing True in a hug. She has on a short blue dress that matches my shirt, black tights and black ankle boots. Her long hair is down in soft curls, she looks breathtaking. Harper has on a pink princess gown and her hair is half up in long ringlet curls she has a tiera on and glittery pink shoes. "We're a bit early, I wasn't sure if you needed help getting Lissie ready, plus Harper was very excited." Maya says blushing. "You look beautiful Harper. Lissie is getting ready with her Auntie Fiona still, you're welcome to go back to her room." I tell her and she runs down the hallway. "Have a seat please, Maya." I say. And she thanks me and sits on the couch.

Tris starts yapping away to Maya trying to get caught up on the past few years that he's missed. I stay quiet taking in her beauty. Finally after about 15 minutes Fiona joins us and clears her throat. "Presenting the royal Princesses. Princess Harper and Princess Alissa." As the girls twirl around for all of us. Lissie looked gorgeous in her purple dress, tireras and long dark curls. "Wow! They could be sisters." Tris says. "You ladies look beautiful." I comment. "Thank you daddy!" Lissie replied. "Thank you Mr. Milligan." Harper's says shyly. "Princess Harper you can call me Owen." I say and she blushes.

I grab mine and Lissie' s jackets, and Maya grabs hers and Harper's and we head out. Tris, and Fiona hug the girls and Maya. Fiona hugs me and tells me to relax. "Have fun!" Tris calls out to us.

FIONAS POV

" So, are you up for shopping?" Tris asked after they left. "More in the mood for scheming." I tell him with a devious grin. Tris rubs his hands together and let's out a evil laugh. "How are we going to get them together?" He questions. "I'm not sure, but I know Owen likes Maya, and Lissie wants Maya to be her new mom." I say. " Maya doesn't get dressed up that much herself, at least she didn't when we were friends. I'm going to say the feeling is mutual." Tris adds in agreement. We only have a few hours to get our plan in motion, so we start brainstorming.

MAYAS POV

The seats Owen got us were great, the girls were memorized by the whole show. They sang, they danced, the laughed. Owen even looked like he was enjoying himself. A few times I thought I caught him looking over at me at smiling. I'm probably just reading more into it than I should, but spending time with him these last few weeks have been amazing. I really think I'm falling for him and it scares me.

Owen, escorts us the back of the arena. He talks to the guard at the door and he lets us back so the girls can meet the cast. The girls get autographs and pictures with all the stars, and then someone suggests a family pic. Owen blushed slightly, I'm sure my cheeks are red too, we hand over our phones and join the girls for a group shot.

We finally are heading out of the arena, the girls are wound up, and bouncing from all the excitement. "How about dinner on me?" I question. Owen smiles, "dinner sounds good, but it's my treat." I just roll my eyes, and we buckle the girls in their car seats. Within minutes the girls are sound asleep. "They're both out cold." I tell Owen. "Well, do you want to wake them? Or head back to my place for some Chinese or pizza?" He asks. "Let's let them sleep, it's been a big day." I reply.

I pull into Owen's drive, I have to admit that I was a bit bummed when I realized Fiona and Tris where there. We pick up two sleeping girls and carry them in, we were able to put them both down in Lissie's bed without waking them. Owen, and I head out the living room where Fiona and Tris were watching a movie.

"Have you guys ate?" Owen questions. "Yeah, we grabbed salads a little bit ago." Tris answers. "We were going to stop and eat, but the girls crashed. Thought we'd order in." Owen tells them. "You two can't order in, you're dressed way too nice." Fiona says nonchalantly. Owen looks over and me with furrowed brows. "Would you prefer I go out on something else, Fi?" Owen questions. "No, Declan called and our names held on table at Frederico's grand opening. Tris, and I aren't really up for the outting, you and Maya should take it." She tells us, zoning back into the the t.v.

"I look up Frederico's on my phone, "it's 3 hours away." I tell Owen. "Sorry, Fiona that's just too far for this evening. Plus, the girls won't enjoy it." He explains. "That's why, you leave the girls with Tris and I, you take my comp room at the Hilton, and come back in the morning, and Tris and I will have the girls ready and be all set up for Lissie's party. Fiona states. Owen, looks at me, and I am clueless on what to say. "Come on bro, Maya when is the last time either of you went out and had fun? Comet on free babysitter." Tris smiles. Owen is looking at me like a deer caught in headlights. "It sounds fun." I answer for us both. "Good" Fiona says smiling at Tris.


End file.
